Sword Sharpening
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: PURE SMUT . Merlin forgets to sharpen Arthur's sword, which is okay... until Arthur finds Merlin's humor un-amusing and decides a 'punishment' is in order.


"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from his room, calling to his useless servant.

"Yes?"

"What is this!?"

Merlin looked at the sword in Arthur's hand. He smirked, "A sword."

Arthur didn't look so amused, "I can see that, what I'd like to know is why it's dulled!"

"It's been used?" Merlin shrugged, making fun of his king.

"You're just on fire today aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin gulped. Uh oh.

"Maybe I should show you how funny smart mouths are." Arthur walked over to him and lifted the sword to that Merlin could easily see he was being threatened.

"Umm... I think I hear the cook calling me..." Merlin started to back away.

Arthur bent over and pulled Merlin over his shoulder, keeping the sword in his other hand. As he stood, Merlin was lifted off his feet, full of panic.

"Arthur! Put me down!"

"No."

"Come on Arthur! This isn't funny."

Arthur laughed. "It's very funny Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin begged.

Arthur used the flat edge of his dulled sword to slap Merlin in the arse, smirking when Merlin yelped. "Ar-Arthur?"

Arthur found he wanted another yelp, he hit him again, a little harder. "Arthur!"

The king smirked as an evil thought came to his head. He left the sword on the table and took one of the roped that tied the drapes around his bed. He set Merlin down on the side of the bed, proceeding to tie his wrists in front of him. "Arthur? What are you doing?"

Arthur smiled gleefully and sat next to Merlin, pulling him over so that his stomach now rested against his knees. Merlin panicked. "Arthur! What the hell are you doing!"

"My father used to spank me when I needed discipline. I'm simply showing discipline." Arthur smiled. The pulled down Merlin's trousers, placing one hand on Merlin's back to prevent him from standing, and the other on his pale butt cheek.

"Arthur!" Merlin whined.

Arthur grew his hand back and firmly spanked Merlin. "Wahh!~" Arthur spanked him again.

"Arthur! Please!" and again.

Arthur would probably have kept it up, if he hadn't stopped to admire the red hand mark he was starting to leave. He tensed up when he realized there was something pressing against his leg.

*gulp*

Merlin was hard.

"Arthur... come on let me up..." Merlin begged.

Arthur suddenly realized that what he was doing was pretty sexual. He pulled at his collar, suddenly admiring the red mark on Merlin's arse for a different reason. Arthur slapped his hand against Merlin again, listening carefully for some reaction from Merlin... just to be positive. Sure enough, Merlin moaned. Arthur decided to take it a step further, sliding his hand further down ward, tracing a finger around Merlin's puckered hole.

"A-Arthur?!" Merlin tried to get up, but Arthur held him down firmly.

Arthur licked one of his fingers, and returned it to Merlin's arse, experimenting in what the reaction would be to slipping in into Merlin slowly.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelped, Arthur noticed it wasn't exactly out of dislike however...

Arthur took another gulp and he pushed his digit in and out of Merlin, watching at how he would react. After a little while, he decided to add another, then another until Merlin was clinging tightly to his pant leg, biting down on the fabric.

Arthur let out a groan looking at Merlin now, his arse exposed and violated and his ears red to the tip. "Arthur!" Merlin pleaded.

He couldn't take it anymore. Arthur lifted Merlin off his stomach and positioned him so that Merlin was straddling him. Merlin supported himself with his knees against the bed, Arthur still fingering him as he pulled the material of his shirt up to his mouth, biting down hard.

Arthur pulled the dirty shirt from his mouth and replaced it with his lips. Merlin for a while didn't respond, but after a few moments, he rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Gasping, they parted to breathe. "Arthur..." Merlin whimpered.

Arthur felt his pants strangling his _own_ erection as he stared at Merlin's. "Merlin..."

"Arthur wha- UNGH" Merlin tried to speak as Arthur invaded Merlin's arse with his fingers. "What is- UNH all this?"

Arthur panted, wanting to touch Merlin more, "I don't know... I just... want you."

Merlin wriggled and squirmed when Arthur reached to touch Merlin's hard on. "Arthur!" Merlin thought he was going to fall off when his legs started to loose their support. He fell into Arthur, pushing him onto his back, the fingers that had grown comfortable in his arse, pulling out at violent speed.

They were so close, Arthur could feel their erections pressing against each other, he gave an experimental roll of his hips and smirked when he saw Merlin shut his eyes and felt him claw into his chest. "Arthur!" Arthur found the way Merlin kept saying his name becoming addicting. He wanted more.

"Again."

"What?"

"Say my name again."

"What? bu-"

Arthur rolled his hips again, "Arthur!"

There was that smug smile again. Merlin was learning to be wary of that smile, the one that meant Arthur was amused and probably wasn't going to stop. When Arthur took it further, Merlin didn't even bother to try and struggle, he treasured the feeling of Arthur in him and found he didn't want it to end. Maybe he should forget to sharpen Arthur's sword more often, either way one of Arthur's _swords_ was going to be ready for action.


End file.
